


If I Were A Girl

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Baekhyun gets sulky because of the track Chanyeol uploaded on SoundCloud. Good thing Chanyeol always knows what to say to make his boyfriend feel better.





	If I Were A Girl

Chanyeol sighed as he eyed Baekhyun's hunched form on the far side of their shared bed. The smaller had his back on him and Chanyeol would have thought he was asleep if not for his unsteady breathing.

"Baek?" Chanyeol cautiously approached his boyfriend and sat down on his side of the bed, huffing when he received nothing in response.

"Baekhyunnieeee," he whined, edging in closer to the shorter man and hugging his waist from behind, only to flinch upon contact with Baekhyun's wet form. The practice had ended an hour ago, yet his shirt was still drenched in sweat.

"Baek! Why the hell haven't you changed yet!? You might get sick!" Chanyeol chastised the other who still had his back to him.

"What do you care if I get sick? Might as well get pneumonia while I'm at it," Baekhyun finally answered when Chanyeol tried to pry the blankets off of him.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Chanyeol punched Baekhyun lightly on the shoulder – eliciting a whimper from the shorter male.

"Nothing," was the sole word Baekhyun gave as a reply.

"Stop being a sulky brat and tell me what's wrong," Chanyeol persevered, tugging on Baekhyun's blanket furiously as the elder pulled it back over himself – the both of them engaged in a mini tug of war.

"I said I'm fine! Why don't you go to your ‘girl’ and stop bothering me? Maybe discuss some wedding plans or something," Baekhyun murmured into his pillow, his voice muffled but Chanyeol managed to understand him somehow.

A few moments of silence ensued, only to be broken by Baekhyun's indignant yelp as Chanyeol plopped himself on top of the elder and ran his fingers on Baekhyun's side, tickling whatever body part he could reach. It took two minutes for Baekhyun to get Chanyeol off him – the giant still giggling at the side while Baekhyun's blush grew deeper by the second.

"Oh my, Baekhyunnie is jealous!" Chanyeol taunted, earning a smack from Baekhyun.

"Am not!"

"Is to!"

"Am not!"

"Is to!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Is to---shit!"

"Gotcha!" Chanyeol pumped his fist in victory as Baekhyun facepalmed.

"God, I hate you!" Baekhyun pulled at his hair and plopped back down to bury his face onto his pillow, muffling his scream of frustration.

"You know you love me," Chanyeol snickered as he settled himself beside Baekhyun and positioned his legs over Baekhyun's torso, hugging the smaller to his chest.

"Get off me. Your thighs are heavy."

"Really now? I didn't see you complaining when said heavy thighs were  rubbing nicely against your –"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Just... Ughhh!" Baekhyun huffed in resignation, deciding that he couldn't worm his way out of this no matter what he said.

"So... Why are you jealous?" Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear, causing shivers to run down the latter’s spine. Or was it the fact that he was still drenched in sweat? Baekhyun couldn't tell.

Baekhyun raised his head from his pillow and gave Chanyeol a pointed look. Why Chanyeol had to ask him the obvious was beyond him. Because really, what kind of boyfriend would be happy when the one he's in a relationship with announces on social media that he wants to tell another girl how much he loves her; read: a person that was not him. Yeah, it kind of sucked. Baekhyun had half a mind of hacking Chanyeol’s SoundCloud account and deleting the wretched song which kept him up last night, but he figured that he’d rather save his computer skills-slash-prowess in leveling up in PUBG, thank you very much.

Baekhyun settled for a shrug and buried his face on his pillow once more – intent on sulking well into the night and perhaps, until the wee hours of the morning. Basically, all he intended to do was to wallow in his misery until their manager called them out for another practice session. Chanyeol poked Baekhyun's cheek until the elder had no choice but to face him. Baekhyun scowled as he turned his head towards the offender – said scowl smoothening itself as Chanyeol leaned in closer and pecked him on the lips.

Baekhyun's eyelids automatically fluttered shut upon the contact – reveling in the softness of Chanyeol's soft lips that were pliant against his own. The kiss was so gentle and tender, almost chaste, if not for the burning passion that was evident in every languid stroke of Chanyeol's tongue against his mouth. It lacked the urgency and hunger that their kisses usually had, yet Baekhyun couldn't help but feel that this has got to be their best kiss yet. _Who knew nice and slow could beat rough and hard?_

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol smile into the kiss before the giant withdrew – leaving Baekhyun in a daze, his eyes closed, still hung up on the momentary bliss that was Chanyeol’s lips. Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes and was met by Chanyeol's radiant smile – the smile which made him fall for the latter in the first place – the smile which never failed to make his heart skip a beat even after all this time.

"Are you still mad?" Chanyeol teased, carding his fingers through Baekhyun's wet locks.

Baekhyun momentarily had a confused expression – seemingly forgetting what he was sulking about in the first place. Chanyeol's kiss just had that effect on him. On second thought, it wasn't really the kiss – it was just Chanyeol in general. _All of him._

Baekhyun merely smiled and turned so that he was lying on his back. He extended his hand to the side, Chanyeol immediately getting the cue and pillowing his head on Baekhyun's proffered arm. Chanyeol draped his arm over Baekhyun's waist, nuzzling into his lover's neck – letting Baekhyun's scent lull him to slumber. He was about to fall asleep when Baekhyun interrupted the silence.

"Would you really tell a girl how much you love her in the future?" Baekhyun murmured, voice barely above a whisper.

"Eh?" Chanyeol replied, a little disoriented from being jolted out of his stupor.

"Would you marry a girl... instead of me?" Baekhyun clarified, voice growing more silent towards the end.

"Is this a proposal?" Chanyeol answered nonchalantly, hoping that his boyfriend would just drop the subject because he knew that it was a touchy subject for Baekhyun.

"Gay marriage isn't legal in Korea Yeol, so don't you worry your pretty little head about that," Baekhyun joked, hoping against hope the Chanyeol doesn’t see through his façade, the subtle hint of disappointment in his voice still audible in Chanyeol's ears. "You're not answering my question though." 

Chanyeol felt a tug at his heart upon hearing the crack in Baekhyun's voice. He looked up at Baekhyun and cupped the latter's cheeks – brushing his thumb over his eyelids which had fluttered shut upon feeling Chanyeol's caresses. Chanyeol grazed his index finger on the mole on Baekhyun's upper lip and the stubble beneath his chin, admiring the imperfections which were living proof that Baekhyun was indeed human – real and _his_ to own. His finger continued to explore Baekhyun's features, settling on tracing the outline of his lips, marveling at how they were puckered just right, and how Chanyeol would kiss them all the time if only he could. He settled for another peck on Baekhyun's lips before snuggling back onto Baekhyun's chest.

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the crown of Chanyeol's head. He sighed deeply, guessing that he won't be getting his answer any time soon. He was, however, surprised, when Chanyeol's voice pierced the quiet.

"I'd probably marry a girl if I had written that song..." Chanyeol stalled. 

Baekhyun could feel his heart getting heavier, feeling tiny pin pricks on his chest as he felt his world stop – hanging on to Chanyeol's every word. He knew he shouldn't have brought up the subject. What if Chanyeol broke up with him now? What if Chanyeol had realized that he was straight after all, and that his relationship with Baekhyun was just a phase? If only he were a girl, he wouldn't be having this problem. What if...?

"...but the thing is, I did not," Chanyeol continued and tightened his grasp on Baekhyun's waist – smiling as he felt Baekhyun relax in his hold.

Baekhyun let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He placed a kiss on Chanyeol's forehead and brought the younger closer to his side – feeling warmth despite his state of dress. Baekhyun could not believe how a simple sentence from Chanyeol eased the heavy burden in his heart just like that. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he may have been too melodramatic about a nonexistent problem. Not that he could blame himself though. Overthinking was second nature to him, especially when it came to his relationship with Chanyeol. The younger was so handsome and talented. He could totally get whoever he wanted if he did so much as ask. Baekhyun did not know why, of all people, Chanyeol chose him; and his insecurities always swallowed him especially when Chanyeol was not by his side. But now that Chanyeol was here, sturdy arms wrapping him in a cocoon of love and giving him a sense of security that no other person in the world could ever provide, Baekhyun thought of how all his worries were, after all, for naught.

“I love only you, Baek. And you’re the one I’m going to marry someday.” Chanyeol’s deep voice was muffled against his chest, but Baekhyun felt every word resonate in his heart. Chanyeol truly was Baekhyun's ray of sunshine – his mere existence a foolproof way to cheer him up despite feeling the lowest of lows. True, Baekhyun did not know what the future may hold, yet as vague as it may be, with Chanyeol by his side, Baekhyun thought that he can surpass any obstacle that may come their way. With that thought in mind, Baekhyun let himself be lulled to sleep by Chanyeol’s deep baritone, already starting to like the song that he hated with a passion the night prior.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- Written because of the ChanBaek drought. I miss them SFM it hurts. ;AAA;  
> \- Don't get me wrong. I love 'Give Me That'! We stan a talented man! Chanyeollie <3  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/


End file.
